


Catnapped

by HawthornDragonHeartstring



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AUish, Adrinette, F/M, Hawkmoth is Gabriel, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous!Alya, Swearing, ladrien, love square, mari is a pottymouth, miraculous!nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornDragonHeartstring/pseuds/HawthornDragonHeartstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ladybug and Chat Noir are kidnapped by an akuma and taken to Hawkmoth's base, it's up to Tikki and Plagg to find and train a new pair of superheros in time to save them.</p><p>Rated teen for swearing and some possibly graphic depictions of violence and injuries.<br/>Based off of <a href="http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/144959890383/ml-fanfics-id-love-to-write-but-probably-never">this</a> tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnapped

This wasn’t working. Who would’ve thought that a damn fisherman would be the most dangerous akuma they’d ever faced? Both Chat and Ladybug had detransformed to feed their kwamis multiple times already. Three Lucky Charms and two Cataclysms had done Jack _shit_ to this damn akuma.

Fisherman stood at least 10 feet tall, sporting a wrinkled, baggy, dark blue jumpsuit and orange leather gloves. He had a large decal of a goldfish on his chest and was swinging what seemed like an infinite number of fishing nets over his head. There was a large cooler strapped to his back, and a fishing pole in his left hand. He was like a child trying to impress an distant father. Every time he’d do something he thought was good, he would say “LOOK HAWKMOTH! I DID GOOD!” in a doofy, sing-song voice. Currently, he was skipping around in the courtyard, singing some sailor ditty and practically ignoring the two superheros.

“We need a plan, my Lady,” Chat landed next to Ladybug on the roof, breathing heavy.

“No shit, _Sherlock_ ,” the hero hissed out, “But I’m out of ideas. Don’t suppose you’ve got anything?”

“You’re the smart one. You’ve always got a plan,” Chat Noir looked at his lady expectantly, “C’mon I know you’ve got some idea.”

Ladybug glared at the black cat, “We’ve already used all my ideas. None of them worked!” She laid her head in her hands and groaned, “I don’t _know_ anymore, Chat. Normally Lucky Charm is all we need. Why isn’t it working!?” She all but yelled that last part, crunching her hands into fists in frustration.

Chat had never seen his lady like this. She seemed almost broken, and he hated it, “Maybe... we could try to trip him? Knock him down?” Chat offered.

Ladybug’s head shot up, “That’s it! Chat, distract him! And don’t get caught in his net!” Before he could ask, she’d swung away on her yo-yo.

 _Alrighty then._ Chat extended his baton, using it to vault over the akuma’s head.

“Hey! Fish-brain!”

Fisherman looked up, stopping mid-word in his song, and snatched Chat straight out of the air.

“I CAUGHT A KITTY! LOOK HAWKMOTH! IT’S NOT A FISH BUT I CAUGHT SOMETHING! I DID GOOD, RIGHT?!” The akuma celebrated his success, dancing in a little circle around himself.

That’s why he didn’t notice when Chat activated Cataclysm and his glove disintegrated around his hand, allowing the hero enough room to wiggle free.

“Hah! Papa isn’t listening, dumbo!” Chat taunted as he dropped to the ground in front of FIsherman.

“KITTY GOT AWAY?” Fisherman looked around for a second, bewildered, “NO! BAD KITTY! KITTY NEEDS TO STAY WITH FISHERMAN!”

Chat Noir turned on his heel, sprinting away from the akuma, and onto the bridge crossing the river Seine, “Not gonna happen, big guy!”

“Chat! Look out!”

Chat Noir turned just in time to dodge the net flying at his face. Unluckily for him, his rapid spin had put him off balance and he tripped, flipping over the bridge railing and falling straight into the river. Not only did he fall, but he hit his head on the brick wall edging the bridge as he dropped, and fell unconscious before he even hit the water.

“Chat! Shit,” Ladybug cursed under her breath. Of course Chat had to go flying into the river. That was just goddamn perfect. She had to get to him quick.

The akuma laughed as the leather-clad hero went under, “YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM FISHERMAN. I’LL CATCH YOU KITTY!”

Ladybug jumped from her perch on a random roof and threw her yo-yo towards the akuma’s arm, planning on using it as a swing to get to the river so she could reach Chat. Fisherman dodged the yo-yo easily, swinging his fist backwards to hit Ladybug. It connected with a sickening crunch, sending the hero flying on a collision course with a corner store.

Before she even collided, the akuma had switched his focus back to Chat. He tossed his fishing line out into the river, catching an unconscious Chat Noir easily. All Ladybug could do was watch as her partner was dumped unceremoniously in the cooler strapped to the akuma’s back. The hit she’d taken as she plowed into the side of the building was even worse than that of Fisherman’s fist. She had at least one broken rib, if not more, and her head was pounding from the impact. She couldn’t even get up the energy to lift her hand.

She was powerless.

The akuma laughed again as he scooped her up, dropping her on top of Chat and shutting the cooler on top of them.

“NOW I CAUGHT A LADYBUG AND A KITTY! HAWKMOTH, AREN’T YOU PROUD OF ME?!” Ladybug assumed he had started to walk, if the sudden turbulence in the cooler was any indication.

“Chat. C’mon, wake up,” even as she whispered to the cat, she could feel herself slipping. Ladybug touched a hand to her head lightly, feeling even more faint when it returned covered in blood.

“No... I have to... Chat... wake up... please...”

And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 1! I hope you guys like this so far!  
> It’s roughly 850 words so it’s not too long, but it’s better than some of the stuff I’ve posted on here lmao.
> 
> P.S. I like to think that Marinette actually has the mouth of a sailor.


End file.
